Last Room at the Inn
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: In what's certain to be a boat load of crazy fun, the yummy boys of the Ouran Host Club are forced to stay with the Hinata Hunnies. And it seems they aren't the only new faces around the inn. A mysterious boy from the Hosts' past is there too. Family secrets come to light as the two groups try to get along. Read and review. Yaoi/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Love Hina. Nor do I own any of their respective characters. I do own the character of Ren. **

**No profit is obtained in any way from the writing of this story.**

**I'm gonna rate this story Mature for general suggestive content and probably some other stuff down the road that I haven't thought of yet.**

**This story will be based on the Love Hina manga (which I find is better than the anime) and the Ouran anime (since I haven't read the manga).**

* * *

** Last Room at the End**

**Chapter I**

"Why do we need to go to a hot spring over in Hinata?" Haruhi asked, looking up from the instant coffee she'd just finished pouring.

"Because it'll be fun," Tamaki said in his self justified tone. "That and Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are competing in the martial arts tournament there. As their fellow hosts, we should go and show our support for our friends."

"I agree with Tamaki on this," Kyoya said as he wrote in his infamous black notebook. "Keeping up the other hosts' confidence is but one of our many duties to insure our guests remain happy."

Seeing the smile on Kyoya's face that told her she had no actual choice in the matter, Haruhi sighed and slumped her shoulders. "If you say so Kyoya-sempai." She was certain the Shadow King had an ulterior motive for them all going. No doubt he was seeking to make some kind of profit or explore possible sites to further his family's business.

"Just think Haruhi, there are tons of relaxing hot springs in Hinata," Hikaru cooed, draping himself over her shoulder.

"And many of them are co-ed so we could have a little fun together late at night," Kaoru purred, draping over her other shoulder and stroking her chin.

"I thought I told you two perverts to stop harassing my Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, grabbing the twins and tossing them away. He glomped onto the short brunette who merely scowled at his actions. "Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy's going to protect you."

"This is going to be a long vacation..." Haruhi groaned, already wondering how big a disaster this was going to be.

* * *

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT!"

As the manager of the Hinata Girls' Dorm once more went flying into the sky and out over the prefecture, Naru cracked her knuckles and dusted off her hands with a self-justified air before heading back into the main building.

Kitsune was lounging on the couch in the living room as usual, draped in a very suggestive pose that left her ample chest arched up in a most... tempting display. "So what'd Keitaro do this time?" she asked her best friend.

"That pervert claimed he'd tripped when her grabbed my chest. But he was just trying to cop a feel like always," she said with a huff, folding her arms over his chest. She didn't get why he was always doing stuff like that, and he wondered why she constantly rebuffed his affections.

That brought a frown to Kitsune's face and she sat up. "_He's_ not going to like that very much. You know how protective he gets of Keitaro."

Naru's scowl at Keitaro's actions weakened bit. Unlike their spineless manager, the other male currently living at the apartments wasn't nearly as easy to cow into submission. "M-maybe he won't find out."

"Then you better hope Kei gets back before he does," Kitsune said, getting off the couch and heading upstairs to her room, Naru beating a retreat for her own shortly after.

Keitaro pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his clothes as he looked around to see just where he'd landed this time. Luckily, he wasn't too far away from the Hinata so he quickly began making his way home. He didn't want to be caught down here in town right now. He was supposed to be up in his room studying, and if his friend saw him, he'd tear the girls a new one.

Despite the way they treated him, Keitaro still cared a lot about his tenants and didn't like it too much when his friend got onto them for their behavior. Although, it had made his flying trips a bit less frequent. At least from Motoko, Naru was a different story on that matter. Sighing, he began quickly making his way home, hoping to keep her out of trouble by beating his friend back to the inn.

* * *

"We're here!" Tamaki exclaimed as he looked around. "Isn't this place just the most refreshing thing you've ever seen?" Everyone was still dressed in their school uniform, Tamaki having had the idea that it would be a good idea to wear their schools uniform while cheering on their classmates.

Haruhi couldn't help but notice the limo had dropped them off near a grocery store instead of any of the many hotels and inns in town. "Tamaki-sempai, shouldn't we be checking into our rooms first?" she asked.

"I thought it would be best if we took in the sights first," he explained, though his face suggested he was trying to hide something.

Her eyes narrowed as a thought struck her. "You brought us out here without booking any rooms first didn't you?" As Tamaki froze in shock at being read so easily, Haruhi looked over at Kyoya. "Don't you normally handle booking and stuff Kyoya-sempai?"

"I do normally, yes. But Tamaki assured me that he had everything taken care of," he said as he jotted down a few notes in his notebook. "Clearly I should have realized he was incapable of such a simple task. This is a resort town, meaning hotel rooms are always in short supply. With the tournament, there is unlikely to be any rooms at all, even if we resorted to using influence of our families."

"Don't you guys have homes in the area like you did in Karuizawa?" Haruhi asked.

"No such luck," Hikaru said with a shrug. "Our families have homes in Karuizawa because a lot of other rich families do as well. But this place is more for commoners like yourself."

"Thanks, I'll remember that next time summer vacation rolls around," Haruhi replied, figuring it might be a way to actually escape them for the summer.

"Then what are we supposed to do room lodging? Way to go boss," Kaoru grumbled.

"I got so caught up in the excitement of cheering on Honey-semapi and Mori-sempai that I forgot to book make our reservations. I guess we're going to have to just look around and try to find a room." Tamaki sighed.

"Well well, if it isn't Ouran Academy's resident man sluts," a cold voice said from the grocery store behind them.

The group turned to see a rather rough looking young man exitng the grocery store with a blushing young girl carrying two bags of groceries. The man was dressed in black leather pants and a cut off leather vest with black bicep length fingerless gloves. Standing at well over six feet tall, the stranger had a feminine face that still reeked on masculinity. Long black hair tipped with white was tied in a high ponytail with bangs falling down just over his silvery blue eyes. Three metal studs pierced his ear, he bore a ring in his right eyebrow and a another through the middle of his bottom lip. Even his belly button was pierced and a tattoo swilred around his navel.

"Ren," Kyoya said.

"You know this guy?" Haruhi said, looking from Kyoya to the man he had called Ren.

"He was once a student at Ouran Academy. Tamaki even tried recruiting him for the host club as a 'bad boy' type, but he rather violently refused."

"I wasn't about to have myself paraded around as a piece of meat for a bunch of giggling girls. Unlike you the lot of you, I have some dignity. Besides, I have no interest in pleasing _girls_." He strode closer to Haruhi, pinching her chin slightly. "But a cute guy like you, I'd be all over."

His attention shifted over to Kyoya and Tamaki once more. "So you idiots need a place to stay for a few days during the tournament do you? I know a place that actually has plenty of rooms, but it's going to cost you. Strictly speaking, men aren't allowed there, but I'm a good friend to the owner so I think he'll swing the rules in this case."

"But Ren-sempai, Naru and Motoko wouldn't like you bringing a bunch of guys around to stay," the girl with the grocery bags said.

He looked back at her. "Don't worry Shinobou, no one's going to get hurt. They both know how I feel about them resorting to violence when anything doesn't go their way. So come on you lot, follow us." He took the bags from Shinobou and began to walk, the host club gathering their things and hurrying after them.

* * *

When they arrived a short time later at the Hinata Apartments, the host club members looked with awe at the expansive building. "You live here?" Haruhi asked Ren.

"Yeah, techinically it's actually a girls' dorm so men aren't supposed to live here, but the owner is Keitaro Urashima. He was given management of this place from his grandmother. I came out to this town to keep myself under the radar of my father's business rivals and such until I inherit his company, so Keitaro offered me room and board here so long as I help out with the chores. A few of the girls protested, but I quickly quashed that. And I'll do the same while you're here," Ren explained. "Hey Keitaro! Get down here!"

It was only a short wait until the Hinata manager came rushing out the front door. "Ren what do you want? Wait, who are all these guys with you?" he asked as the other females of the dorm stepped out behind him.

"Sorry about this Kei-kun, but I'm going to have to ask if these guys can stay here during the martial arts tournament," Ren said with a shrug.

"No way!" Naru shouted. "We let you stay here, but that doesn't mean we're going to let a bunch of other perverts hang around."

"Only the twins over there are actually perverts by my understanding," Ren countered, earning stuck out tongues from Hikaru and Kaoru. "And I thought we already had this discussion several times, Narusegawa. Just because someone's a boy, doesn't automatically make him a pervert. Do we need to have a refresher course?"

Something in Ren's tone made Naru back down, actually moving behind Keitaro for protection. "No... I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Good girl." Shifting his focus back to Keitaro, Ren went on. "So what do you say, Kei-kun? Mind if they stick around. These guys are all from Ouran Academy where I went to school so I can vouch that they'll be on their best behavior." His voice turned icy and cruel with those last words as he looked to his former classmates to make his point well known.

"Um sure I guess it'll be OK. We'll have to be really careful about making sure the men's time sign is up on the hotspring then if they want to use it."

"Great. They've got a couple of friends competing in the tournament who will probably be joining the group later after the opening ceremonies tomorrow. Right Ootori?" he asked, looking to Kyoya.

"That's correct. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai will be joining our party sometime tomorrow."

"Looks like you'll have two more partners for your morning training Aoyama," Ren said with a smile. "Come on Shinobou, let's go get dinner started. We've got a lot of food to make."

As Ren and Shinobou headed into the building, Haruhi finally managed to pull herself from her own thoughts and got a good look at Keitaro. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you my cousin?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, doesn't this just scream hilarous? A bunch of boys who live for flirting housed with girls who sent you flying for saying "hi" in the wrong tone. Oh me oh my, whatever shall they do? And hold up a minute... Haruhi and Keitaro are cousins? What's up with that. Guess there's only one way to find out isn't there folks? As always with my stories, I welcome friendly reviews, but please, no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Love Hina. Nor do I own any of their respective characters. I do own the character of Ren. **

**No profit is obtained in any way from the writing of this story.**

**I'm gonna rate this story Mature for general suggestive content and probably some other stuff down the road that I haven't thought of yet.**

**This story will be based on the Love Hina manga (which I find is better than the anime) and the Ouran anime (since I haven't read the manga).**

* * *

**Chapter II**

Keitaro adjusted his glasses, taking a moment to look closely at Haruhi. Then, as often happened whenever he got excited, his face turned a touch red. "Haruhi? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yeah... hey," she said with a nervous but gentle smile. "It's been a while," she said as she moved closer to him. She'd never been one for affection, so she was shocked when he suddenly embraced her.

Motoko's hand flew to the grip of her training sword to strike Keitaro for latching onto the effeminate young man before them but paused. Haruhi was a guy, being a member of a host club. With that in mind, the young samurai visibly relaxed and removed her hand, heading back into the inn as well to wash up for dinner, Su following suit.

Kitsune meanwhile was smirking as she looked over the young men. She'd of course heard of Ouran Academy, and that meant all these hot guys were also filthy rich. She rubbed her chin with her forefinger and thumb, almost licking her lips at the thought of cozing up to one of the boys and seeing what she could get out of them.

Finally, Keitaro pulled back from Haruhi and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by his actions. "Sorry about that, it's just been so long since I've seen you."

"Haruhi, aren't you going to introduce us to your cousin? We are after all your beloved friends and classmates," Tamaki said, feeling jealous from seeing the two hug but hiding it behind his usual flamboyant persona.

"Oh! Yeah. Guys, this is my cousin Keitaro Urashima on my mother's side. Keitaro, these guys are the host club I'm part of at school. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin and bost first years like me. The guy with the classes is our club's vice president Kyoya Ootori, a second year. And then there's..." Haruhi trailed off, unable to bring herself to go on due to the exuberant and exaggerated pose Tamaki was in.

"Poor little Haruhi, I understand suddenly being at a loss for words when it comes to introducing, _moi_," Tamaki said in a patronizing tone. "_I_ am Tamaki Suoh, president of the Ouran Academy's host club. Like my friend Kyoya, I'm a second year, and my little Haruhi's personal mentor in becoming the perfect gentlemen."

Keitaro was spared having to try and think of a response to Tamaki's exuberant behavior by Ren coming back outside. "Alright, that's enough of the three-ring circus for now. Dinner's just about ready, so everyone come inside." He turned around to head in once more, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and if I hear one word out of you rich shits about how this food isn't your usual fancy standards, you can eat it without tongues."

Without any complaint, mostly because of how scary Ren's threat was, everyone filed inside and gathered around the table. Ren had brought out a second one so everyone could fit in the inn's small dining room.

As everyone tucked into the meal, and Ren was able to see the Ouran brats were actually enjoying Shinobou's cooking, he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before looking over at Keitaro and asking, "Kei-kun, don't you think you should introduce our guests to the girls?"

"Oh! You're right," Keitaro said, a huge blush creeping over his face. He was still always a bit shocked when Ren used _kun_ when addressing him. It was such an affectionate gesture, and something that had been so rare for the nerdy young man. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he looked around the table before standing up and speaking once more.

"Well first let me introduce our guests to you girls who weren't outside earlier. Their names are Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and my cousin Haruhi," he said pointing to each one in turn. "Now let me introduce all of us who live here. There's Naru Narusegawa, our resident samurai Motokoa Aoyama, foreign exchange student Kaolla Su, Mitsune Konno who we all just call 'Kitsune', and last but certainly not least is the young woman who made this wonderful dinner for us tonight Shinobu Maehara."

"And for those of you from Ouran who don't know me, my name is Ren Ketsuekibara. I graduated a few years ago and have been laying low until I inherit my father's company since then," Ren said, leaning back in his seat and sipping the tea Shinobu had prepared for dinner. When Naru looked as though she had something she wanted to add, a snide comment no doubt, he silenced her with a hard glare.

* * *

The rest of the meal was spent in gentle conversation amongst everyone. Though Naru and Motoko were aching to rail against the Ouran boys for how they chose to spend their free time, Ren's presence kept them subdued. Once the meal was done, Ren went to help Shinobu with the dishes while Keitaro offered to show their guests to some rooms.

He led them along the second floor hallway, strolling past his and Kitsune's rooms. "Um, this way," he said, picking up the pace as they passed the room on the other side of his own.

Hikaru noticed the door was slightly ajar and thought he spotted a glint of metal. Being as curious and mischievous as he and his twin tended to be, he slid the door open further.

"No wait!" Keitaro exclaimed, trying to shut it before they got a good look at anything inside. But it was too late. Everyone could see very clearly into the bedroom, standing there with dropped jaws and shocked expressions. Well everyone except Kyoya, who simply began jotting in his notebook once more.

The room was dark, but the devices of torture could clearly be seen scattered about the room. There was a whipping post, a stretch rack, a stockade, and a X frame. Against the back wall there was a large four poster bed covered in black silk. There was a wired frame stretched between the posts, chains and shackles dangling down over the sheets. There was a used condom lying on the bed, another draped atop a lamp shade on the night stand.

"What is all this?" Tamaki asked in a worried tone.

"It's my room," came Ren's voice from the staircase landing. He came towards them, Kitsune latched onto his arm and practically purring with excitement. "And this is nothing compared to what I keep down in the tunnels under the inn. Now before you go and judge me as some pervert like everyone else here did, let me explain. Firstly, I'm a huge pervert and not afraid to admit it. I'm exactly the sort of man some of the residents here feel all men are. Secondly, I keep this stuff in my room as part of my job. I'm an 'alternative therapist.'

"See, conventional therpay doesn't always work for everyone when they have something they need to get off their chest. Perhaps maybe they're afraid or just not yet ready to confront it. What I offer is a way to let down their own mental guards about it and just let it out. You'd be amazed at how freely a person is willing to share their emotional pain when they feel the lash of a whip against their bare backs."

"So does uh Kitsune have a session with you right now?" Haruhi asked, looking as nervous as most of them still felt about it.

"No, we're just going to have sex," Ren replied with a wicked grin. He strode past them with Kitsune, sliding the door closed behind them.

"So umm yeah... if we could just move on," a red faced Keitaro said, giving everyone a gentle nudge away from Ren's bedroom. He quickly showed them all to their rooms on the second floor and then excused himself to go study for the rest of the night.

* * *

Later that night, Naru and Motoko were soaking in the hot spring, just enjoying some peace and quiet after the events of the long day. Motoko was calmly meditating, while Naru was silently fuming as usual.

"How could that idiot let all those guys stay here? He knows better than that. This a girls' dorm damnit!" Naru snapped, rousing Motoko from her meditation.

The samurai opened one eye and looked over at her friend. "But at one point it was an inn. I don't like it anymore than you do, but with Ren around and breathing down our necks, we cannot enforce our rules as easily anymore. And as Keitaro, whether we like it or not, is the manager, it is ultimately his decision as to who stays here."

"But a host club Motoko?! Those perverts get off on flirting with girls and getting their hopes up." Naru folded her arms over her chest, a scowl etched deeply onto her face. "And that damned baka just let them waltz right on in here!"

"Why do you constantly fixate on Keitaro like that?" Motoko asked. "Despite your constant claim to feel nothing for him, you are always quick to accuse him first. Far too quickly to simply feel hatred towards him. Almost like you feel betrayed by him."

"Maybe I did have feelings for him once, but he's constantly screwing up, I just don't know anymore," Naru said, her friend's words draining some of the steam out of her. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Ever since Ren showed up, everything's been different."

Motoko moved closer to Naru sighing. "Indeed it has. Ren's a rather enforcing personality." She paused, seeming to run something through in her head. "Naru, when you think of the future, of relationships and such, what do you see?"

Naru looked up at the sky. "I see a handsome husband who treats me with respect. We both have high paying jobs and a little boy and a little girl."

Motoko looked away, a slow blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Does it have to be a man?" she asked.

A confused frown appeared on Naru's face as she lowered her gaze to look over at her friend. "What do you mean, Motoko?" she asked.

This was it. Before she could lose her nerve along this line of questioning, Motoko turned back to Naru and lunged forward, pressing her lips against the other girl's in a desperate kiss.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah, Ren's got an interesting job right? And just what's going to happen when the Hinata Hunnies find out Haruhi's real gender. I get the feeling some stuff's going to hit the proverbial fan when they do. Motoko likes Naru in that way huh? Makes a lot of sense actually. They are the only ones in the house to ever cause Keitaro harm out of true malice. What could possibly go down next? Tune in next chapter; same bat-time, same bat-channel. Oh and of course, reviews are always highly welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Love Hina. Nor do I own any of their respective characters. I do own the character of Ren. **

**No profit is obtained in any way from the writing of this story.**

**I'm gonna rate this story Mature for general suggestive content and probably some other stuff down the road that I haven't thought of yet.**

**This story will be based on the Love Hina manga (which I find is better than the anime) and the Ouran anime (since I haven't read the manga).**

* * *

**Chapter III**

The first thing Naru's brain registered about Motoko's actions was how surprisingly soft the samurai's lips were. Everything about Motoko's body, thanks to her training, was firm and stiff. Well, almost everything. Like most of the girls who hung around the Hinata, Motoko's bust was quite generous and soft. But she'd never thought her lips would be soft too. Not that she thought of Motoko's lips often that is.

When it finally clicked that another woman was kissing her, she pulled back. "Motoko, what are you- mmmmph!"

Her protest was cut off as Motoko kissed her again, this time sliding her tongue into Naru's mouth. The kiss was more desperate than the one before it, as if Motoko felt she'd soon lose her nerve, or Naru would strike.

What ended the kiss wasn't really either one of those actually. Naru eventually managed to pry the samurai's mouth from her own once more and again looked in utter shock at her friend. It wasn't that she had anything against homosexuality, which given the way she normally viewed sexuality of any kind was odd. "Let's try this again. Just what the hell do you think you're doing Motoko?"

For a moment, Motoko looked a bit punch drunk, seeming to wallow in the lingering sensation of the kiss. When Naru's words sank in, however, she clamped a hand over her mouth and bolted from the hot spring, Naru calling after her.

* * *

Ren stood out on his bedroom's balcony, enjoying a smoke. He didn't smoke tobacco, but rather he dried and crushed a mixture of jasmine and rose petals himself to inhale. Kitsune was curled happily in his bed, practically purring in her sleep as the dark haired young man relaxed. Just as he was lighting a fresh cigarette, the door to his room burst open.

Motoko, still dripping wet and wearing only the towel she'd had on in the hot spring, stormed into his room. "Yes, do come in Motoko, my door's always open," Ren said with heavy sarcasm. He himself wore only a low slung pair of jeans with the top button unfastened.

"I would speak with you on something very important Ren-sama," the young swordmaiden said as she stopped just before him. "Something that I never thought I would ever do, and it has left me confused."

"While I would normally be glad to see this breakthrough you're clearly having, perhaps you should come back in the morning, with a bit more clothing on." His appreciative gaze swept over her towel clad body, lingering on the swell of her chest. "Of course, you're also more than welcome to lose that towel and we can wake Kitsune for a little three-way action."

Instantly, the warrior blushed a deep red, only now realizing just how she must look at the moment. Without another word, she turned and bolted from the room. She dashed off to her own room and quickly tossed her towel aside, grabbing a dry one from her dresser and drying herself off before diving under the covers of her futon.

How could she have done the things she'd done tonight? First she kissed Naru, twice! Then she'd worn nothing but a towel in front of Ren, a man who was an unabashed pervert. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes, hoping that not only she would actually be able to get to sleep, but that if she did, it would be peaceful.

* * *

The next morning, Motoko woke up before dawn and dressed herself in her usual kimono before once more marching to Ren's room and entering without knocking. A decision she quickly regretted as she found him stretching naked in the middle of his room.

Running down his back was a corset piercing of silver rings and black ribbon. Set between the piercings, Ren had a back length tattoo of dragon wings. Sensing someone in the room with him, he turned to see who it was, exposing the Prince Albert piercing through the tip of his penis.

Motoko's face turned a burning red and she quickly slammed the door shut, leaning against it as she spun away to keep her back at the male presence on the other side of the door. "Must you be a pervert so early in the morning?" she asked him, glancing back at the door over her shoulder.

"You're the one who keeps barging into my private room without knocking first," he pointed out in a smug tone before he opened the door, now dressed in a pair of pants and a black tank top. "So you might as well come on in and tell me whatever it is you need to tell me. And you can relax, Kitsune's already gone back to her room, though I'm surprised she can still walk with what we did last night."

When the samurai began sputtering and grabbing the hilt of her training sword, he grinned. "Settle down now. You came to me with a problem, and we'll take care of it. I'm only trying to get you to lighten up a bit. Of course, I'd probably have better luck getting a stone to bleed."

He moved over to the desk that, unlike everything else in the room, was perfectly normal and turned on a hot plate so he could heat the tea pot sitting on it. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Motoko knew that trying to beat around the bush wouldn't cut it someone like Ren. Taking a deep, calming breath, she nodded. "I kissed Naru. Twice."

Whatever issue Ren might have been expecting from such a stick-in-the-mud like Motoko, it sure as hell wasn't that. "Did I just hear that right?" When she nodded, he sighed a bit. Well, this was a load of crap he didn't need first thing in the morning. "And how exactly did Narusegawa take such an action?"

"She asked me what I was doing and then I ran. I didn't really give her a chance to react."

As he poured them both a cup of green tea, his preferred choice in the mornings, Ren nodded in understanding. "I can see how that would be a problem. But that brings me to wondering why on earth you ran to me about this. I would think Haruka would be a better source of advice. I'm not exactly about to condemn or say anything against a little girl-on-girl after all."

Fighting to control a flare of her temper, Motoko looked at him. "I know that. The reason I came to you is to help me get rid of such urges. I'm a warrior, I don't give in to my emotions or baser instincts like that. I need your help getting control of myself again."

"Can't you just meditate?" he asked with dripping sarcasm.

"My thoughts are filled with the kisses. There's no way I'd be able to concentrate well enough. "

He sipped his tea and thought for several moments. Clearly what Motoko needed wasn't help controlling herself, but yielding that control over her emotions. If she was in love with Naru, and such an impulsive kiss said she certainly was, then she needed to break through that denial and admit it... to herself at least. "Alright, I'll help you," he said after a bit, making sure he didn't actually say what he was going to help her with.

"But for what you need, I'm afraid I don't have what we need for such a session up here. We'll have to go down into my office in the tunnels." Walking over to a wall, he pushed aside the panel section to expose the entrance to one of the Hinata's many hidden passageways.

He led her down the tunnel to one of the many caverns under the inn that could be used for hiding things or persons. A little research had told Ren that these tunnels were first used during the isolationist era by Japanese Christians who would come down here to pray and worship in safety. They'd later made good places to duck and cover from the Allied Forces that would bomb the island during World War II.

The chamber he brought her down to didn't look like a torture chamber though, it looked more like an office. There was a desk, a cushy armchair, even a reclining couch like conventional therapists used. "I thought you said you were going to help me," she said with a frown.

"I am, this is just the front room. I just use it for helping clients unwind after a session. That couch is a good spot to nap and regain your strength once I'm finished with you." He led her further down the tunnel, flipping a powerful switch to turn on a series of lights.

"This is where I'm going to help you," he said, waving to a dungeon of vicious equipment that made his room upstairs seem like a child's playground. "So, pick how you want me to restrain you before we begin. Since this is your first time doing this, I'm going to start you out easy. Today we'll just restrain you and _threaten_ your body with pain. Sometimes that's all it takes. Oh, and I'll need you to take off your top and breast bindings."

"What?!"

"Your body won't have the same reaction if it knows there's the slight protection of your clothes. And I'm going to be aiming at your back, so it's not like I'll see anything. I'm a pervert off the clock, but I respect my patients."

Though she still looked a touch wary about his intentions, Motoko needed him to do this. So she looked around the chamber, finally settling on a pair of manacles that dangled from the ceiling.

Ren looked up to them and nodded. "As you wish. So do go ahead and strip." He went over to the wall and loosened the chain the manacles were fixed to to lower them down to a workable height.

Motoko's face was bright red as she took off her kimono and breast bindings. She kept her back to Ren, who's face appeared to be all business, and slowly backed over to him. "You're sure you won't look?"

"If I look, it would only be to admire your beauty. Much as you claim all males are perverts, and we both know I certainly am, sometimes a male just wishes to admire the body of a woman. But I doubt I'll have need to see your front this session. Now, arms up."

She raised her arms and Ren closed the manacles around her wrists. Unlike the ones she'd find upstairs, these had no soft lining. Only some rough leather to minimize the damage to her flesh. Without a word he raised the chain until the young samurai was standing just on the tips of her big toes.

"There now, that's that. Let me get one more thing ready and we can begin the session." What he needed to prepare was the pain element. Since it was merely for threat today, he had something special in mind. He walked over to a darkened corner of the room and stoked a tray of coals into full heat, setting a poker among them to warm.

"Now then, let's get started shall we? Why did you kiss Naru?" Amusingly, such a simple question could have been a good way to start Motoko's real therapy, or the kind he planned to give her.

"I-I lost control of my instincts in the hot water of the spring," Motoko said, already feeling the strain on her arms from the way she was suspended. She was going to be sore for the next few days.

Picking up the now glowing red poker, Ren brought it close to her back. Not enough to burn, but more than close enough for her to feel the heat. "Now don't lie. You two bathe all the time together in that spring and nothing like this ever happened before. So what changed?"

The heat from the poker was searing, actually making her sweat. "Nothing was different! It was the same as it always is. I just lost control."

Sighing, he brought the poker a little closer. "Stop lying to yourself, and to me. There must have been something. Conversation, atmosphere, something."

"Alright! I asked her what she thought about when she pictured her future relationships. She... she told me she saw herself with a handsome man."

"And then what happened?" Ren asked, pulling heat away a bit. She was making progress, so he backed off a touch to see if she could make the next step on her own.

"I... I don't know. I suddenly wondered to myself if it had to be a man she was with in the future and kissed her! Now you see why I need your help regaining my focus."

Behind her, Ren shook his head. "That's not what you need at all, Motoko, and certainly not why I brought you down here."

She twisted in her bonds, trying to turn so she could face him, her almost complete nudity escaping her for the moment. "You lied to me?! Did you just bring me down here to indulge in your perverted fantasies then?"

He actually laughed at that. "Hardly, samurai girl. I may partake of some perverted pleasures every now and then, but this is all about business. Yeah, I lied to you, but if I told you the real reason I agree to help you, you never would have come down here." Pausing to tuck the poker back into the coals for a bit, he leaned against the cavern wall. "I brought you down here not so you could regain your focus, but so you could understand why it was you kissed Naru."

"Alright, if you're so smart, why did I kiss my best friend then?" Motoko was fuming, trying to get free. But the manacles held fast, and she couldn't position herself well enough to get loose.

"It's very simple. I can boil the reason down to one reason in fact: jealousy. You were jealous of this imaginary man Naru saw in her life down the road, so you took action."

"Jealous?! Why the hell would I be jealous of a man, let along one who doesn't exist." Oh, Ren was so going to get it when she got down.

"That's also easy, Motoko, you just refuse to see why. Like you said, Naru is your best friend. And we all know how you feel about men. To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't pick up on this sooner myself. You're always hanging out with Naru, more so than even Kitsune does. You can't bear to not have her in your life at this point."

Picking up the poker, he brought himself close to Motoko so he could speak right into her ear. "You're jealous of this imaginary man because you want Naru for yourself. Motoko, you're a lesbian." There was much more to it than that, but one step at a time.

"I am not!" Motoko cried out, struggling anew. "I'm not jealous and I'm not a lesbian!" But she froze when she felt the heat of the poker once more.

"Now come on babe, it's not that hard to admit these things to yourself, or to me for that matter. It's just between you and me."

As the heat of the poker grew closer to her body, Motoko suddenly grew worried that perhaps he'd lied about not actually hurting this time around as well. "Alright! I admit it! I was jealous of whatever man Naru was picturing. She deserves better than any man could ever give her. And okay, I might be attracted to girls, but I still don't know why I kissed Naru. Now let me go!"

Before Ren could respond, Two objects hurled down one of the large holes he'd carved into the cavern ceiling that served as windows and air shafts. The objects unfurled themselves into a towering youth with dark hair and dark eyes, and much shorter young man with blond hair and golden eyes. "Don't worry lady, we're here to save you! Isn't that right Takashi?"

"Well, this isn't good," Ren said with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn, Motoko was really into the moment there wasn't she? I know, a lot of you probably were hoping things would go further than they did, but give it some time. These things must be handled delicately after all. I just hope Ren's able to get to the full bottom of Motoko's inner turmoil soon. I'd also hope he can help Naru see the light, but he's a miracle worker, not a god. **

**As always folks, please read and leave you reviews on what you thought. But no flames obviously.**


End file.
